


Nemesis

by aporia



Series: The Dark Chase [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Lemon, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: "You reap what you sow" was a saying Chrollo followed close to his heart and he was bound to face his responsibilities.





	1. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of "Revenge Is Best Served Cold", so you should probably read that one first!
> 
> First chapter dedicated to Cesia. You are partially responsible for letting this monster grow (｡･ヮ･｡)
> 
> ps: Some Nen abilities will be slightly different for a smoother writing.

Not a day passed that Chrollo didn’t think about the Kurta chain user.

Judging by his looks, he must have been no older than a pre-teen when the Spider took the job in Lukso. Where had he been all this time, and how had he survived that day? Could Chrollo’s teammates have been so absorbed in their killing rampage that they’d missed one? That seemed unlikely. Even though Chrollo couldn’t remember every detail exactly, he was confident that they had checked every corner and alley for more Eyes, as their mission had been to collect every last pair.

Had that vengeful bastard been planning to take his revenge for all these years? He seemed awfully committed, to the point of choosing a Nen ability specifically to go against them. His dedication was almost sweet.

This deep and unconditional hatred was something new to Chrollo. Of course, having people come after a prolific group of thieves such as the Phantom Troupe wasn’t news. They had multiple cases of vengeful people trying to murder them, but this time it was special. This was sentimentally driven hate.

The chain user had crossed boundaries that Chrollo had never imagined someone would. He had picked his interest. What a fascinating human. The image of him burned into Chrollo’s memory: the transparent feelings, the hateful eyes, the shaking resolve to become a monster just for the sake of getting to him. Chrollo could see that he had been a pure person before that. Just the thought of having corrupted him made Chrollo become even more fascinated.

That was the difference this time: He had been the one to orchestrate this unique piece of art. The Kurta’s identity as the chain user only existed because of Chrollo’s actions, it was his sin, so nothing was fairer than taking responsibility for what he had created. He would make the Kurta his.

 

===

 

Tricking Hisoka into losing track of him wasn’t an easy task. When his Nen was finally released with his help finding an exorcist, Chrollo had briefly considered giving in to the magician’s pleas in order to get rid of his annoying presence, but he had more urgent matters to deal with. Hisoka would have to wait until Chrollo finally felt like fighting him. (And he wondered if he would ever be up to wasting his time with that.)

It was time for the Spider to move again, he could deal with Hisoka later. There was a lot to catch up with as Danchou. He picked up on advertisements about auctions and transactions in the Kakin Empire’s capital. Big things were about to take place there soon, so they needed to be quick to take advantage of that opportunity.

He called for Shalnark and Kortopi’s help and borrowed both of their special abilities just before he left for Heaven’s Arena in Padokea with Hisoka. In addition to that, he instructed Shalnark to set a hideout on Kakin for him with specific requirements for the next job, as they’d need somewhere to group afterwards.

During the entire trip to Padokea, he spent a long time reading books and ignoring Hisoka. Also, he often caught himself thinking back about the Chain User. Where was him right now, and what was he doing?

He casually asked Shalnark by chat message if he had gathered any information about the Chain User and his possible location. Shalnark had been looking into it thoroughly. It hadn’t been too hard to track him this time around, seeing as someone had been hastily collecting Kurta eyes and offering large sums of money for information on the remaining ones all over Hunter Forums as well as Facebox groups.

So blunt and yet so transparent, Chrollo mused with a smile on his face. Shalnark promptly replied his message asking if Chrollo wanted him or anyone else to take care of the not very discreet chain bastard.

Chrollo answered a simple “No, stick to the plan for now.” He already had something on mind, and this was his business alone.

 

===

 

They arrived in Heaven’s Arena, with Hisoka naively excited. According to the Arena’s rules, he needed to stay in his own room, but the insistent magician was aware of Chrollo’s intention of running away so he made it a point to stay on Chrollo’s tail, which was a fair point.

Hoping to put some distance between them, Chrollo promised Hisoka he would have dinner with him but needed to get a quick shower quick shower first, with the pretext that they’ve had a long trip.

Finally, he had some time alone in his Floor Master’s quarters. He conjured his Thief’s Gambit book, promptly accessing Kortopi’s Gallery Fake ability to make a copy of himself. Once he was satisfied with the results, he assessed Black Voice’s page, using Shal’s cellphone to stick an antenna on it.

He deftly put his double on autopilot and instructed it to go to the Heaven’s Arena restaurant. He would wait a few minutes until his stunt finally met Hisoka there, then leave the room and take the emergency stairs to a safe exit from the building.

Amused, he wondered how long it would take until Hisoka finally noticed this was a fake Chrollo. Not engaging or interacting with Hisoka was something he always did, so if he could find a tape of the exact time Hisoka found out about the fake afterwards, he would probably have a laugh at the magician’s expense.

Chrollo reached for the airport as he already had a reservation under his fake identity. Time to put his plans in motion.

 

===

 

It was a sunny day at the Kakin capital. Chrollo found both Shalnark and Machi in a Kakin café where they had agreed to meet beforehand.

“Everything you asked for is already done, Danchou. Also, here’s the information you requested,” Shalnark said cheerfully and handed some paper files over to Chrollo, who took a sip from Machi’s beverage as he skimmed through the sheets. It was a list of rare items available for the fourth Kakin prince to buy, therefore nice commodities for snatching.

“Nobunaga and Franklin have reported that they will help in this job as well, but Feitan and Phinks are busy training the newcomer and won’t come,” Machi announced, looking up from her phone screen. “And maybe I should be heading for York Shin. I mean, I don’t intend to question your orders, but there’s going to be plenty of stitching to be done in the Mobsters there since Hunter association is all over a mission on NGL. Things will run wild there without patrolling, maybe I should be there for the stitching jobs.”

“I’m really sorry, Machi, but I will need to borrow your abilities for a while. May I have them during the weekend? I promise to refund your loss over the unavailable time.” Chrollo smiled politely.

It was odd that Chrollo would need her skills for a simple retrieving job, but it wasn’t her place to ask.

“No, it’s fine. There’s no need to pay me for that.” She would never charge him for her services, so she allowed him to trigger the conditions of Bandit’s secret. Distractedly, he conjured his book to borrow his teammate’s ability, while taking in the details presented in the papers Shalnark had brought him. After a few minutes, he finally reached the part of the files he was looking for.

”Set a meeting with the Chain User, Shal. Tell him someone will give him information about the last batch of Kurta eyes tomorrow evening for two hundred million Jenny in cash.” Chrollo said as he closed his book, with Machi’s ability already registered. Both Machi and Shalnark stared at him in disbelief.

“Wait, do you want us to meet with him out of nowhere? Don’t you think that’s maybe a little imprudent?” Machi asked with a seemingly agreeing Shalnark at her side. “You have just recovered your Nen. You have Hisoka to run from and this huge job ahead of us, are you sure it’s wise to stir up another potential threat?”

“I’m allowed to have fun, Machi. I spent so much time away. And don’t worry, it’s hardly a detour in our plans. Everything we have previously discussed is still going to happen with no change.”

Shalnark looked to his laptop thoughtfully, and finally expressed his opinion about it. “Danchou. I know you like him, but I agree with Machi. I don’t think it is a good idea to pursue him right now.”

“I don’t like him, Shal, that’s exactly why I’m hunting him. I have everything under control, don’t worry. Also, this is going to be quick, I just need to catch him and lock him down. I figure it’s time for me to entertain myself with a pet for a while.” Chrollo said cheerfully as he picked a piece of Shalnark’s pie. He meant what he said and he was committed to being as low key as he could. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself and I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Machi rolled her eyes at the excess of information and got up. She really didn’t need to know the details. “I’ll see you on Sunday, then. Take care and, on a second thought, I'll charge you for my soda since you drank it all by yourself.” She said grumpy, still not comfortable with the idea, but she trusted Chrollo and would let him do this crazy thing he wanted.

Shalnark was still visibly annoyed as Chrollo said goodbye to Machi, but he never could say no to his Danchou. He logged in the Hunter forum and did as he was instructed, while a happy Chrollo ordered more sweets and drinks for them.

 

===

 

The Kakin port was in deep silence, nothing but the sound of the waves and sea wind.

Chrollo had chosen an abandoned section of the said port, among the wreckage of an area that hadn’t been renovated yet. Personally, he liked the atmosphere of this place, it reminded him of home. He really relished in the silence and moonlight and much preferred it over the neon lights and fuzz from the capital, which was not so far from here.

His reverie was broken by the sound of steps. The way the Kurta boy walked into that hangar late at night enthralled Chrollo, who was observing him at a distance. From his binoculars, he could see the dauntless aura he emitted as he walked up to the designed spot. It was so different from their previous meeting since that time the Chain User, who he recently found out from Shal’s reports was called Kurapika, was wearing a well-cut suit that fit him perfectly, while still making him look androgynous.

Chrollo had to remind himself not to call him by the name. He had never named his possessions before, and he wasn’t going to start now. Best to continue that way, with a safe distance, all the more because Chrollo knew that he was deeply fascinated by him.

Even in the poor light, Chrollo could see the red tint in his eyes, and could almost hear the noise of his chains scrapping. The Chain User was so brash and cocksure that he transcended the point of caring if anyone would hunt him down for his eyes. Chrollo could bet that someone might have already tried to. Even though the Kurta was a walking prey, he didn’t seem to bother hiding his identity. Rumors about a revengeful survivor bribing and menacing for information on Kurta eyes were spread all over Hunter forums, and Chrollo knew exactly who that was.

How naïve of him to think he could be a mighty hunter instead of a cute little prey. Well, he could try to, but little did he know that Chrollo was his natural predator. He exterminated the Kurtas once and already had a glimpse of the boy’s abilities on another teammate. He wasn’t intimidated by his big act. Kurapika was an easy target for Chrollo, so long as he had preparation time.

The Chain User could try all he wanted, but he couldn’t break him as he’d hoped. Chrollo was looking forward to grooming the Kurta’s frustration for his own amusement until he finally got bored with him. He could plan all he wanted and even have abilities tailored for hunting the Spider, but Chrollo would always be steps ahead of him.

Chrollo had previously used Black Voice in a sailor around the port, ordering him to wait quietly at the end of the hangar, with the fake information files in hand. The Kurta boy demanded in a menacing tone to have it first, and that he would give the money later. With a smile, Chrollo decided that it was the time to approach him.

The puppet sailor did as instructed and handed him the documents promptly. Just as Kurapika was opening the file, however, something jumped him. There was no time to react as a tiny spider, controlled by an outside source, bit him in the neck.

Kurapika’s eyes switched to full glowing red, and Chrollo watched with some delight as his frightened prey found himself unable to move properly. He tried to attack the sailor, but his chains failed.

“Some say this spider is from a far away continent. It’s a rare species, their venom restricts people’s Nen, as well as makes them pass out after a while. I find them quite adorable, despite their bad reputation.” Chrollo said as a hateful Kurapika took in his presence. He obviously didn’t expect this outcome.

”You bastard, step aside,” Kurapika said, slowly feeling his body fail and casting him a glare of deep hatred, which brought a lopsided smile to Chrollo’s lips.

“Is this really the first thing you’ll say to me,” Chrollo stepped closer, “after we shared such an intimate moment together?” He faked disappointment, approaching his rare prize with every step. ”I would love to repay the kindness you’ve shown me the last time.”

“I’d rather die,” Kurapika said defiantly, ignoring the pain and exhaustion in his every muscle. Everything hurt, but no more than his pride.

This was it, Kurapika thought. He came to finish his job. He would to rip his eyes out just like he did with his clan and be done with him. This was checkmate, and there was no way he could escape from his fate.

Kurapika wasn’t thinking properly when, in a desperate attempt to save his dignity, he used all his will to toss himself from the platform, straight into the sea.

He would drown and die, but Chrollo would never have what he wanted.

As he felt sinking through the water, his mind became hazy. Was this peace finally embracing him?

 

===

 

Kurapika came to his senses sluggishly, trying to recollect the events that took place and accept that this wasn’t a nightmare. He made to sit up quickly as the memory of Chrollo’s grinning face came to the front of his mind, but his limbs felt heavy and exhausted. He could almost feel the poison running through his veins, burdening his every movement.

He looked around with some struggle. There were bars around him, golden ones. His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust and make out anything beyond his cage. From the looks of the furniture, this looked like a lavish penthouse, or maybe an extravagant hotel room.

He felt a shiver run through his body and realized that he didn’t have any clothes on to protect his skin from the air conditioner. His skin felt dry and sticky from the sea salt.

Where exactly was he anyway? That bastard had probably sold him already. Or was this some sort of fancy auction house? Kurapika reached for the lock with difficulty, hoping to evaluate if he could somehow break it and escape his captivity. He meant to summon his chains,  but it seemed like his Nen was still as heavy as the rest of his body.

As he struggled weakly against the lock, he heard the click from an opening door, and soon Chrollo emerged in the room. Well, at least that settled the matter of whether he had already been sold.

Chrollo walked in his direction, smiling in a great mood.

“I see you are finally awake! Fortunately, we’ll have more time to enjoy each other this time. See, I’m not fond of leaving things unfinished,” Chrollo said, coming closer to a defiant, yet speechless Kurapika.

  
  


 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spiders were harmed on this chapter. After Kurapika passed way, Chrollo retrieved his cute little spider, don’t worry!
> 
> So, Revenge Is Best Served Cold was meant to be a one shot. But I make terrible decisions and decided to turn it a series. 
> 
> If you’d like, you can read the first one as a stand-alone and ignore this one. But I’m aiming for a trilogy, so that’s why the huge world building, taking us far from the porn.
> 
> Gonna try to stick to one chapter a week. No promises. My beta is slow and English is not my first language. 
> 
> I created a soundtrack with all the edgy songs you could possibly imagine for this fanfic. https://open.spotify.com/user/barianqueen/playlist/7HnlBbvvUaHa802DqShlrh?si=skUAZSmZTXKlMWAnWnbQ1w
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you (?) next chapter! I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°


	2. Secret Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Ziza! She was the one to come up with the prompt.

 

Kurapika’s face reddened as he realized how vulnerable he was in front of Chrollo. He had already faced all sorts of treats, especially retrieving his people’s eyes, but he had never felt this way before.

Chrollo walked in his direction, looking casual as ever.

“It’s cold in here. I was taking a nap and didn’t notice the temperature drop, my apologies!” He said in a very relaxed way, as he reached for the air conditioner remote and set the temperature warmer. Kurapika didn’t appreciate his fake concern right after straightforward threatening him as he entered the room, when he had him in such a defenseless position.

After admiring his new toy’s eyes for a few seconds, the red faintly twinkling through his natural color, Chrollo cheerfully let his eyes wander over his body. He took off his leather trench coat and left it on a hanger.

“You look freezing. My bad, I’m not used to modern air conditioning systems. I would have lent you my coat, but I don’t it to stink like sea salt,” he said, crouching down next to Kurapika, so that he could face him.

“I was drowning in the ocean. How did you get me out?” Kurapika said with hatred.

“About that. I didn’t think you would be stupid enough to think that throwing yourself at the sea was a way out. I took precautions to hook you up back shore.”

“Why didn’t you just let me die? It must not have been easy to rescue me from the deep water and currents. You must be truly eager to sell me to whoever your client is, monster.”

“What are you talking about? We haven’t had any fun yet; why would I sell you when there is a lot we can do together?”

The audacity of this bastard made him sick.

“So why did you cage me?”

“You behave like an animal sometimes, so I’d rather not offer you the courtesy of roaming free in the apartment. Also, pets need to be educated before they can sleep at their master's feet.”

“You are sick,” Kurapika said, trying to cover himself away from his gazed and spitting on his face.

Chrollo was amused as he reached for a towel to clean himself up.

“You say I am sick, and yet our York Shin encounter says a lot about you. Stop being a hypocrite,” he came back, with the lock key in hands. “Be a good boy and let me give you a bath. You are freezing.”

“I’m freezing because you removed my clothes,” he said with deep hatred on his voice.

“You are naked because you soaked your clothes up in the ocean. They are being washed as we speak. I can buy you more tomorrow, but for now, I’d rather appreciate the view.” Chrollo gestured his hands smugly. “But if I turn the AC off you won’t need them, my little pet. We are in the middle of Kakin summer after all.”

Kurapika swore he wanted to punch him, but doubtfully he would succeed. He could feel that he was still under that damn spider’s poison; his limbs were weak and his movements wouldn’t reach very far. Also, the hours he spent cramped in a freezing cage didn’t do him any favor, as he could feel that the arm and leg he’d been sleeping on had gone numb.

Chrollo motioned for the lock, still cautious despite Kurapika’s weakened state. “Don’t try any tricks. Just come out, nice and slow.”

He opened the cage and waited for Kurapika to come out, but Kurapika didn’t obey him. On the contrary, he would rather be locked inside that cage than take a single step near that monster.

Chrollo quickly grew impatient of his stubbornness, and even from a distance, Kurapika felt himself be pulled towards the older man by some sort of invisible string. How many dirty tricks did his damn bastard have up his sleeve?

“Yes, like that. Nice and slow, come with me. Like I said, we need to get you cleaned up. I wouldn’t want an ill pet.” Chrollo pulled him by the Nen threads he’d borrowed from Machi, forcing him on his feet.

Kurapika tried to stand proudly, but his legs were still numb under the influence of paralysis, and it was all he could do to stop himself from stumbling and almost collapsing on Chrollo. In a split second, Chrollo steadied him and picked him up, deciding that carrying the Kurta would be more practical than counting on his ability to walk.

Kurapika protested in vain. Even though he struggled with all his might, it didn’t make a difference to Chrollo’s firm grip. He easily carried him to the bathroom, where he deposited Kurapika on a low stool.

_There should be some kind of escape route;_ Kurapika furiously took in their surroundings, analyzing his options. Granted, there were windows, but judging from the view they were in a higher floor and jumping might not be a good idea.

“What are you looking for, some bath bombs? Don’t worry. The staff was nice enough to provide us with some.” Chrollo said ironically, seeing right through him. He opened the bathtub tap and went though the bath bomb options. In the end he opted for a cinnamon jelly one. “Do you like cinnamon?”

“Shut up. I will kill you,” Kurapika said, in a menacing way.

“You are more than welcome to try. While you decide how you are going to achieve that, let us enjoy this nice bathtub,” Chrollo said with a smug smile. He started removing his own clothes as well, and Kurapika immediately turned his head away, staring at the wall. He really didn’t want to see him naked.

When Chrollo was done getting undressed, he carefully brought two towels over and left them right next to the bathtub. Even though he wasn’t too fond of over the top, luxurious hotels, he had to admit that the they the best bathrooms. A warm bath was one thing that Chrollo truly enjoyed, since he never had the luxury of hot water during childhood.

In the back of his mind, Chrollo was amused to observe the Chain User’s reactions. He seemed suspicious of Chrollo’s every more, even by his dropping the bath bomb in the bottom of the tub. Chrollo could see in his eyes that he was expecting Chrollo to give the same sympathy that Kurapika  gave him in York Shin.

But he didn’t want to hurt him physically, and it seemed like Kurapika wasn’t aware of that.

Chrollo opened the shower beside the bathtub and waited for the water to warm up, regulating the temperature. As soon as he deemed it warm enough, he came back to where he had left Kurapika.

“Can you stand, or should I carry you again?”

“I don’t want neither option,” he said defiantly, doing his best not to look at Chrollo’s sculpted body. He wouldn’t stare, or that could be taken as a sign of weakness around him.

Kurapika didn’t want to give it away, but he was slowly growing out of his initial numbness. Of course, from small signs Chrollo detected that he had already regained enough strength to stand up and walk without support, but Chrollo wasn’t very fond of this waiting game bullshit, so he just picked him up and carried him to the shower.

The water was hot. Way too hot for Kurapika’s taste, so he just assumed that he had done this to torture him in some way. Little did Kurapika know that Chrollo indeed liked that warm temperature. It was relaxing. He stood beside Kurapika under the shower, partially supporting Kurapika’s weight and enjoying the feeling.

The Phantom Troupe leader should probably feel threatened by the presence of his Doomer right next to him, but he never felt so relaxed in his life. The warm water felt great, and he loved the feel of his new acquisition struggling against him, skin against skin. For each feeble effort from Kurapika to create a distance between them, Chrollo was eager to pull him closer light-heartedly.

Chrollo reached for the musky aroma soap and started washing him gently.

Kurapika was confused by his seeming care, but he stood firm, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable moment Chrollo would break and violate him, showing his true colors. It was all about revenge, and Chrollo was surely messing with him for now.

Why was this bastard so hard to read? Why was everything he did shrouded in some mystery?

Chrollo took his time, enjoying the warmth of the water. As he washed the blond next to him, he was tempted to caress his skin. But he wanted Kurapika to look him in the eyes as he did. Chrollo silently reached for Kurapika’s sensitive parts, which instantly produced the desired effect. Kurapika glared at him with those eyes full of hate that he liked so much, and Chrollo was fascinated to witness as they changed color.

Kurapika knew what would come next, and he was aware of the position he was in. As Chrollo’s hand enveloped his member, he knew that it was a matter of time before he would try to break him. But he would endure all punishments the Spider inflicted on him. Beat him, rape him, make him suffer like he did with Chrollo back in York Shin. He would take everything with pride. He didn’t want Chrollo to be in control.

He would endure him.

Kurapika tried to keep Chrollo’s body at a distance, pushing at his chest. Chrollo answered his efforts by shoving him against the wall, firmly grabbing one of his wrists as his other hand began to play with him, tease him with firm yet careful strokes. Chrollo never once stopped looking into his color shifting eyes.

Kurapika didn’t want to be weak. He was determined to survive this. He was angry for being in this situation, with no escape route and no way out. Even though he had dedicated years training to prey on Chrollo and make him pay, here he was, being a plaything for his entertainment. Struggling was useless. He came to the conclusion that he needed to change his approach.

He thought back on York Shin. There was something oddly irritating in Chrollo’s behavior when Kurapika had violated him. Chrollo never lost the composure around him, and this was his turn to do exactly that. He needed to be as resilient as Chrollo had been then.

Even though he was in such a vulnerable position, Kurapika wouldn’t submit to him.

Chrollo noticed the change in Kurapika’s behavior. When he had once been struggling, now he was trying to own it, looking defiantly up at him as Chrollo stroked him, which made him a bit fascinated. Kurapika was trying to play badass, even as he was being abused by his hand. Taking advantage of the change in his attitude, Chrollo let go of his wrist to caress his firm body instead. Kurapika remained silent, but even then, he was doing a terrible job hiding his feelings. His member had hardened at Chrollo’s touch and his skin shivered, and the only sign of defiance he could muster was to glare at him with those large red eyes.

Kurapika was trying to be all mighty and play his game, and Chrollo was absolutely adoring it.

But Chrollo didn’t want to relinquish control either. He moved over and forcefully pressed him against the wall, smashing their mouths together. Kurapika gasped in surprise, and Chrollo used the opportunity to push his tongue in Kurapika’s mouth, only to be welcomed by Kurapika’s teeth biting him down in protest.

This didn’t make Chrollo stop, he was even more motivated to eagerly deepen the kiss. The taste of his own blood as he ravaged Kurapika’s mouth against his will gave Chrollo a new and refreshing feeling. The Kurta grunted angrily against his mouth, which in turn made him deeply aroused. That raw aggression was one of the reasons why Kurapika had made such an impression on him, in a way that Chrollo had been determined to own him.

“We should get into the tub. It’s already full and about to flood if we don’t hurry,” Chrollo said, and of course Kurapika didn’t comply. He was still quiet, as defiant as someone with a hard rock erection courtesy of his nemesis could be. Chrollo wasn’t too gentle when he grabbed him again and forced him into the hot bathtub, joining him soon after and closing the tap.

Kurapika could see Chrollo’s erection, just as as hard as his own, even though Chrollo hand’t been touched. He was a sick sadist, probably.

Chrollo was deviously smiling at him, but he wouldn’t let himself be affected by the odd act that Chrollo was trying to pull, playing nice and going easy on him. If Chrollo was looking for reactions, then Kurapika would give him none.

Staying as stoic as he could possibly be in this situation was the least he could do. His brethren had been through hell, been tortured and murdered by the Spiders, so enduring whatever Chrollo did to him was nothing compared to their suffering. Kurapika would welcome the moment when Chrollo would finally snap and show the violent beast he was deep down.

Kurapika was surprised when Chrollo climbed over him, straddling him in a smooth move, positioned himself. And slowly moved down.

Kurapika’s eyes went wide as he felt Chrollo’s tightness envelop him, from tip to shaft.

Chrollo stared at him fixedly with a smug smile, and Kurapika’s heart skipped a beat.

_The audacity of this bastard._ Was Chrollo trying to outsmart him somehow? He was supposed to entering him, not pleasantly forcing Kurapika into himself.

The slight surprise he momentarily detected in Kurapika’s expression made Chrollo eagerly satisfied. His pet was indeed something indescribable, the thought as he filled himself with the blond’s member. The fact that Kurapika had been caught off guard made this all more exciting.

“Is something wrong?” Chrollo broke the silence, as he was getting used to the feel of Kurapika inside him.

The blond was still speechless, confused and distracted by the pleasant feeling of Chrollo’s tightness warm around him. Was the Spider Head crazy? What in the world was wrong with him? Kurapika couldn’t predict his moves at all.

While Kurapika was too busy being confused, Chrollo picked up the pace and didn’t bother to ask again. He build up speed, and soon he was rocking hard and deep against Kurapika. Though he was the one being impaled, Kurapika was the one who was overwhelmed by the sensation. But he wouldn’t show it, so he bit his lip, doing best to stay quiet and look cool, while Chrollo moaned and whimpered loudly and shamelessly, not bothering in the least to hide his pleasure.

Chrollo eagerly moved up and down; he wasn’t gentle with himself. If he was feeling any pain or discomfort, he didn’t show it, and it suddenly made Kurapika mad to be used as a mere object to get the Spider off.

Even though Chrollo willingly put himself in a shameless and vulnerable position, Kurapika felt a huge rage at the realization that even then, the Spider Head still retained perfect control of the situation, grabbing at the blond’s hair and dictating the pace.

Overwhelmed by his anger and the delicious sensation of Chrollo tightening up around his sensitive self, Kurapika grabbed at Chrollo’s hips, determined to regain some control.

If Chrollo was willing to moan like a little bitch then fine, but Kurapika would force him even harder and deeper, and make sure that at least he would be unable to walk properly tomorrow.

Giving in to anger, Kurapika dug his nails in and overwrote the pace, changing the angle and rocking inside Chrollo however felt best to him. On a whim, he bit on his shoulder and Chrollo whimpered in response, seeming too absorbed in the feeling.

Kurapika could try all we wanted, he was only making this exactly Chrollo as wanted it to be.

Chrollo came first, moaning. He let Kurapika finish himself, and as he was rocking his hips, he appreciated the flaming red that had overtaken his eyes. It was all over him; trying to control him, yet failing. Hoping to make him submit, but being lead astray by the situation.

Chrollo could see that Kurapika reveled in it. This pain he was trying to inflict him, as well his hatred had been converted into nothing more than carnal desire.

Kurapika was his and Chrollo could see how radically he was transforming himself because of him.

As he held his swore enemy lazily, Chrollo felt a peaceful tranquility. What a strange feeling. The water was still warm; Kurapika’s body pressed against him. Chrollo could not quite describe it, he just oddly enjoyed his presence and the physical feeling of him. Even though he’d had plenty of sexual experience before, here he was, strangely addicted to his vindictive Kurta.

They lied there for a few minutes, until Kurapika’s mind was done processing what had just happened. He finally pushed Chrollo away and rose up from the bathtub, meeting no resistance from Chrollo.

Kurapika went back to the shower, regulating the water to a milder temperature, then to cold. He really needed a cold shower. Once again, he had played right into Chrollo’s hand, giving in to the arousing feeling of possessing him. He was shocked at himself, and wondered what was going on in his own head.

Why on Earth did Chrollo send him so many mixed messages?

“So you can stand by yourself just fine. I see. You just needed some kind of incentive?” Chrollo pointed, still too lazy to get up from the tub.

Kurapika didn’t reply.

“Don’t take cold showers. It will make you ill,” Chrollo said again. No answer.

Finally, Kurapika finished his shower and reached for a towel. He really didn’t want to engage Chrollo. Kurapika knew he was on the edge, and didn’t trust himself around Chrollo. Somehow, needed to play his game. He would do this his own way.

Chrollo fell quiet as well, and settled for appreciating his body, the firm muscles and light scars. He certainly would have a much leaner build if the Troupe had never brought about the Kurtas’ demise.

He felt a bit honored, as it was his achievement, his creation.

After drying himself up, Kurapika reached for the nearest piece of clothing around, that being Chrollo’s leather coat. He had to admit that Chrollo was right, and he didn’t want to catch a cold while he was a prisoner. He had to get strong enough to overcome the poison and escape this bastard.

Chrollo followed him with his eyes, but allowed Kurapika to do like he pleased.

Clutching at the leather coat around his body, Kurapika found the way to Chrollo’s room by himself, relieved that the older man didn’t follow him.

If he ever wanted to escape from here, he would need a plan. There weren’t any open doors and, although the effect from the poison was gone from his limbs, he still couldn’t materialize his chains or use his Nen.

For now, he decided that he needed some rest. His shameful actions from before had drained him, and they were clouding his judgement. Hoping to extend this moment by himself, Kurapika locked the door and went straight to Chrollo’s bed.

Sleep took him over almost immediately, so tired he was from earlier. Strangely, he felt soothed by the musky perfume that came from his captor’s jacket.

 

It was a while before Chrollo finally left the bathtub, still a bit drowsy in the aftermath of all this sensations. He wrapped a fluffy towel around himself and went after Kurapika to his room, only to find that the door had been locked from inside.

_How adorable_ , he thought. Chrollo could easily break his way in, but he would let Kurapika have the room for himself. How could he disturb such a lovely pet?

He would settle for the soft carpet tonight. Knowing that he was tired enough that it wouldn’t bother him, he laid down next to the cage where he had kept Kurapika before. Now he was the one naked and sleeping on the floor.

The irony.

 

===

 

Hours later, Chrollo woke up to the sound of a door cracking. Lazily, he opened one of his eyes to check if it was Kurapika coming out, but his room’s door was still firmly closed. Whoever this was, they were coming in from the main door, so Chrollo didn’t bother too much. He was about to go back to his nap, just to be interrupted by Shalnark’s concerned grimace right next to his face.

“What?” Chrollo groaned.

“Are you sure everything is fine?” Shalnark, which was a fair question, considering that Chrollo was sleeping naked on the carpet, next to an open cage, instead of in the couch or even in his own room.

“Nothing could be better,” he smiled.

“Are you being ironic?” Shal asked again, unsure about the state Chrollo was in, added to the fact that he couldn’t see the Chain User nearby.

“Nah, everything is good.”

“Well, I’m glad to know… Don’t you wanna to cover yourself?” Shalnark suggested, reasonable.

“You are the one that rushed in my room,” Chrollo defended himself.

“I have the keys. Also, it’s time to work.”

“Oh,” Chrollo finally gave signs that he was about to move. “About that, I totally forgot.”

“I see. You should go get dressed. Auction items are going to be displayed in the main saloon in one hour. The Fourth Prince will arrive soon, so we should stick to our plan and get started on the reconnaissance, right?”

Chrollo was still feeling lazy, but he had an obligation to take care of, since that was the reason why they went to Kakin and decided to stay at this fancy hotel in the first place. They needed to go through the auction collection before stealing the merchandise. He couldn’t afford to waste time lazily fooling around with his new pet. There was work to be done.

At the end of the day, being a thief was his burden to carry, and he would stay committed to it. Obligations first, fun next. So Chrollo stood up, still wearing only his towel. He glanced at the clock on the wall and took some time wondering.

“Can you lend me a suit, Shal?” He asked, reaching a conclusion.

“I thought I had arranged you with several suits for this mission?” Shal asked confused.

“Yes, but they are inside my room.”

Shalnak was visibly confused. Getting into a locked room shouldn’t be any difficult for the Troupe leader. Unless… “You are saying that you don’t _want_ to go in there, right?”

“Precisely,” he said simply.

“Aren’t you getting too attached, Danchou? I’m concerned.”

“Don’t pry, Shal. I’m not attached. Can you lend me a suit or not?”

Shal sighed.

“Of course. Let’s go, or we’ll miss lunch.”

 

===

 

Hisoka was still bummed with the fact Chrollo had ditched him. The Spider Head was so distastefully slippery and the magician was starting to lose his enormous patience.

At first the evasions had been endearing; they showed Chrollo’s breakable personality. But this last one had really tested him. Hisoka was so angry that he went on a killing streak at Heaven’s Arena, just to cool down his bloodlust a tiny bit.

He was so bummed that he decided to reach for his phone and refresh his feed to distract himself between matches. As he quickly browsed through it, liking some Illumi’s selfies, commenting on Gon’s posts with emojis, he noticed a peculiar post. So casual that he almost skimmed it.

It was a single business message, a quick apology from Machi’s professional account explaining that she would need to cancel all her appointments on York Shin and would reschedule them over the next week. This message somehow rubbed him the wrong way, since Machi would only refuse money if her Spider clique was involved. He was 100% sure of it.

There was something really off about this, and he would take his chances. It was his only lead.

Hisoka sent a message to Illumi almost immediately. Since the magician wasn’t found of gathering information, he delegated this type of jobs to Illumi, something the assassin didn’t refuse. He was really professional. Within minutes, he received a reply with Machi’s destination on his phone: Kakin’s capital.

_They will host an auction for the 4th prince. There is a huge fuzz over there. I really don’t know how you don’t know about this, is all over the news._

As he saw last Illumi’s message he decided to buy tickets to Kakin, as he had a pretty good idea of where his dear target had probably fled to.

 Little Chrollo couldn’t hide forever. Also, why should Hisoka miss such a cool party?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. See you (?) next chapter! I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°
> 
> PS: Google for “secret arts - Jelly bomb” from Lush for better visual reading.


	3. He's more myself than I am.

The great hall was decorated in fine pieces of art, walls painted in gold and silver, tailored to impress. Nothing less than expected from the great Empire of Kakin, one of the most modern and progressive nations in the world. This auction was meant to surpass York Shin's and send a message to the world, to show the glory of Kakin and secure a place among the six most powerful nations in the world.

But in Chrollo's opinion, this was a waste of time. He had simple origins and simple tastes, and this spendthrift lifestyle rubbed him as artificial and pretentious.

He listened to the announcement and description of the merchandise displayed, hoping that Shalnark, sitting at his right, and Franklin, at the door playing the bodyguard role, were having a better time paying attention than him. His body could be physically at the comfortable seat, in the middle of the finest invitees, but his mind was far away. 

Chrollo didn't know why he was so distracted. Maybe it was because Shal's suit was too big for his smaller build, the extra fabric rumpled uncomfortably since he wasn't packed with muscles like his friend, or maybe because nothing here impressed him. All items looked incredibly dull to him. It was like he had already owned everything they had in sale—which wasn't unlikely, since they had indeed stolen many similar items in the past. Of course, everything was still valuable, but the lack of excitement failed to excite him.

It was a lengthy presentation, numerous items were being carefully described and advertised. It dragged for a few hours and to Chrollo let out an ironic laugh when he noticed that not even the Prince of Kakin, who this auction was meant for, was personally here.

_ Talk about an uninteresting _ , Chrollo thought as he refused a drink. He tried to focus on his objective, since a tedious job was still a job, and he wasn't into passing up work, no matter how uneventful. From where he was standing, he could see the never-resting eyes of the Kakin royal guards over the merchandise. There was a total of four guards per item, in addition to the one that were undercover.

Chrollo loved his job, but everything here was bland in comparison to a certain much rarer item that he had in his bedroom. Who cared about dead Kurta eyes when he had the real deal, alive and beautiful some floors up? Maybe, just maybe this was why he was so distracted, he considered, as he heard a pair of scarlet eyes being announced. He shook his head and tried to focus. 

"Which ones should we get?" Chrollo was brought back by a voice at his right.

"Hm?"

"The merch, Danchou. Which ones? I don't think you'll want everything this time. A lot of doubles."

"Ah," Chrollo nodded, as he was absorbed by his own thoughts a second before. "The prince's mummy, the artbooks, the manuscripts, the diamonds. That's enough."

Shalnark stared at him. He could see the blond‘s consternation, but thankfully Shal didn't say anything. He didn't need Shal prying into his life, specially at the moment. His own feelings were ambivalent and confusing.

"Machi texted. She'll be here tomorrow," he said, trying to get his attention again. 

Chrollo raised a brow. "Already? I didn't see the time go by, it seems. My bad."

"What about the scarlet eyes?" Shalnark asked curiously. "Do you want them again?"

"We've had plenty of them. Leave this pair for the 4th Prince. He is collecting them, and he'll be less inclined to come after us if we let him have something," Chrollo instructed in a lower tone, barely enough for Shalnark to hear.

The blond looked suspicious. He would comply since it was his superior's orders, but there was something weird that he didn't quite follow. Chrollo looked absent-minded, like he was only physically there. 

"Well, I should get going then," Chrollo said after he was satisfied with the overview. He signed for Shalnark to lead for now. No need for him to stay any longer since they already knew exactly what to steal.

 

*

 

Kurapika woke up, the memories of what happened place slowly coming back to him. As he got up, he felt lot better, but ashamed and trapped like a cornered animal. His movements didn't feel restricted anymore, but he still had no control of his Nen, which meant that the poison was still in his system. He needed to flush it out somehow.

He couldn't hear anything outside the room, the wall of the hotel was probably soundproof. It was a bit strange that Chrollo would leave him alone and unrestricted in what seemed to be his room. The phone cords had been cut off, at least that much made sense.

It was already late. Kurapika was usually an early bird but the stress and exhaustion from the poisoning made him oversleep. The good news was that he didn't wake up next to Chrollo, that would have embarrassing.

He was still wearing Chrollo's trademark coat. He wasn't too happy to be dressed in that bastard's goth style, so he opened Chrollo's suitcase looking for something different, mildly fearful of finding things he didn't want to, like body parts or worse.

But Chrollo's belongings weren't as wild as he first imagined. There were some simple black clothes, books, migraine pills, headphones and an old iPod, model from 10 years ago.  Wasn't he a greedy money-driven thief? Why the hell did he have an old scratched iPod?

Kurapika picked the smallest shirt and pants that he could find and decided to stop snooping. He hadn't eaten in a while, so he went for the minibar. There were various snacks like potato chips, chocolate bars, beer cans, soda cans, and an assortment of whisky and champagne bottles. It wasn't real food, but he took a bag of potato chips and started eating.

Saying Kurapika was bored was an understatement. He couldn't go anywhere, so he did the next best thing he could to pass time.

He opened the bottle of whisky. This was a deep shit situation anyway so he didn't even bother to get a glass. Manners were the last thing on his mind.

 

*

 

The first thing Chrollo did after he was back from the auction was to take off that horrible borrowed suit. It was oversized and uncomfortable, and he wanted to be able to relax around his new pet. This was supposed to be an easy job, but he was tired because he had stayed up later than intended.

As he undid his tie and removed his shirt, he heard noises from the master suite, so he went check.

The bedroom door was still locked, but Chrollo was too tired to consider sleeping out again, besides it was time Kurapika got used to his presence anyway. So he skillfully lock-picked his own door, cracking it open without ceremony. He was used to breaking in, that's how he got into a good portion of the places he visited, and it was amusing that he would have to break into his own room one day.

He was greeted by the smell of liquor, diverse drinks that probably shouldn't go together. For a second, he thought Kurapika had found a way to open the room and let more people in for a party, but that was unlikely. Kurapika was as alone as Chrollo had left him.

His baggage had clearly been scavenged through, and there were empty chip bags scattered on the floor, but the smell of alcohol overwrote the one of snacks. Chrollo was puzzled to see a half empty bottle in the blond Kurta's hand. "Rough night?" Chrollo said sarcastically, seeing some humor in the situation.

Being angry, bored, and unable to go anywhere, Kurapika had decided to have a taste of every bottle in the mini fridge. Better to drown those feelings and give this bastard a financial loss in the same move. But now, he was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Kurapika stared at Chrollo's shirtless chest as he walked in, eyes threatening to go red, but in his fuzzy drunken state, a few reddish streaks flickering errantly was all he could manage. He spilled a good portion of his current bottle without noticing.

"Stay away, you monster," he said with all his might, in a funny-pitched drunk voice.

The animosity of that stare washed away all of Chrollo's tiredness. He could easily get used to being greeted every day by such hateful eyes, readily reminding him of who he was. He had earned it.

"Good evening to you too." He closed the door behind him. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

Kurapika's mind was too slow for his own taste. He held onto the bottle protectively, looking nervous as he saw the closed door.

"I don't see any bleach nearby to offer you."

Chrollo removed his shoes and belt and left them by the door. Shalnark's pants were marginally too large for his frame and hung loosely without the support. But it was okay, it was comfier like this.

Kurapika seemed angry with him—wasn't he always—and Chrollo wondered if he teased him enough, drunk Kurapika might be induced to get physical. If Chrollo played his cards right, Kurapika might fuck him willingly, and turn his hatred into angry passion. The Kurta seemed to think there was some sort of symbolism in sexual activities and might engage, which was convenient to the danchou, who was just horny.

"It's a good thing that there isn't any bleach in this room. You have shown self-destructive behaviour in the past, who knows how far you'll go." It was meaningless banter, but the blonde got irritated so easy.

"High and mighty as always," Kurapika said spitefully, as he came closer in an erratic path, differently than he previously stated. 

Chrollo stopped in his tracks as the blond approached. There was a different quality to him as if Chrollo had left one boy in his apartment and came back to another. Kurapika squinted his eyes and sipped at the bottle, then promptly tossed it against Chrollo violently.

Although his reflexed weren't lacking, he was caught by surprise by the flying bottle, so absorbed he was appreciating and analysing his dear Kurta pet. It hit him on the shoulder with a loud thud then bounced to the wall, shattering the glass.

"Next one will be straight to your smug face," Kurapika said deeply annoyed and grabbed another bottle. But at the same time, his head was light and hazy.  

Chrollo brought his open hands up in anticipation for the next bottle but it never came.

In his dizzy state, Kurapika lost his balance and let his weight fall into the bed, but his eyes were locked in Chrollo's.

Unthreatened by Kurapika's state, he risked coming one step closer, then another. "My smug face is up here," he chuckled as Kurapika struggled with the alcohol.

"What's wrong with you? You are just a tease. In the end you're just talk." Kurapika said, without thinking twice, probably because he was too intoxicated by the alcohol mix.

"Oh? What does that mean?" He must be deep under the influence to say something like that. Good. He was slow and Chrollo would take advantage of that.

There was a shuffle of movement; then Chrollo was beside him and the half-empty bottle of wine safely in his hand. He studied Kurapika, drunk on his bed, and concluded that out of the good deals he was going to get in this hotel, this was by far the easiest and best one.

"You are a monster and yet you tease me and pretend to be a good guy. Why aren't you fighting back? Why aren't you being as merciless with me as you were with my people?" Kurapika still looked enraged at him, not even noticing that his bottle had been taken away. This was really something Kurapika had been wanting to ask, but he couldn't without some alcoholic incentive.

That was surprising to hear. And here Chrollo thought that he was being too big an asshole to a pet that he intended to keep long-term.

"You think I'm going easy on you?" He couldn't help but feel a little insulted. He did capture and imprison him, what exactly about his behaviour could be considered too soft?

He laid the bottle by the floor. This brand was expensive and tasted too extravagant to Chrollo's taste buds, so he dismissed it. He was a simple guy who liked simple booze. "You have a peculiar way of reasoning." Chrollo held Kurapika's chin between his fingers and bent down. "Would you prefer me to be rougher with you?"

"You just want to mess with my head. Why the hell you want me to take you so much? Are you a masochist? You should be the one wrecking me instead," Kurapika complained, slapping Chrollo's hand away from his face as defiant he could with so much alcohol in his bloodstream.

Chrollo's hand tingled with satisfaction as he brought it to Kurapika's face again more forcefully, half hoping he'd slap it again. The hand trailed down his face and rested on his neck. "Will you stop fucking me if I say that yes, I am?" He closed his fist around Kurapika's hair and pulled him closer painfully, wondering if this was the rough treatment the Kurta has been expecting. "That would defeat the purpose of hurting me, wouldn't it?"

Kurapika reached out to him, ignoring the pain of his hair being pulled back and pulled Chrollo in. He kissed Chrollo slowly. This was the most logical conclusion his inebriated mind could come up with: give Chroll no pain, so no satisfaction. He would reverse his tactics.

The kiss was like winning a prize by mistake; Chrollo wouldn't complain of course, but he recognised his misstep admitting his masochism. This is where Chrollo could swear Kurapika would draw the line and stop engaging in their little adventure. There was no revenge to be taken if he was just giving him what he wanted.

He had just taken away all reason Kurapika had to be physical with him—didn't he? He should think so, but the kiss was resolute and soon Chrollo accepted that there was no reading Kurapika's intentions.

Maybe Chrollo had earned this somehow; tenderness instead of violence, soft lips caressing his own holding none of the rage reflected on the colour of his eyes. Masochist or not, the sweet taste of wine that soaked those insistent lips sent tingles all over his body. Chrollo hopped on the bed and crawled over Kurapika, happy to take what he could get.

As Kurapika kissed him, he took the thief's hands and led them right to his shirt. Kurapika could be drunk, but he could still trick Chrollo into revealing his true colors. He wasn't thinking or caring right now. His body was simply an instrument to get what he wanted. He was eager to suffer his punishment by Chrollo's hands.

He stopped the kiss and stared deep in his captor's eyes. He couldn't tell if it was desire or even his own masochist intent.

"Undress me," he ordered, with demanding flickering red eyes. The sick thief seemed to be easily moved by carnal desire, so he he had a feeling that manipulating him would be easy. "You will take me this time."

So, that was his big plan. Chrollo wasn't complaining, but he really didn't see how that would help Kurapika's cause. He pulled the blond's shirt apart and trailed opened mouthed kisses down his hot throat, savoring his deliciously soft skin. Was he taking orders from his own pet? He vaguely wondered if that was the case, but decided he didn't mind it. He was slightly amused. 

Chrollo conjured Machi's nen treads again with his book. He wasn't as skilful as her with restraining, but he tried his earnest, commanding those treads to slowly envelope the boy's body, neck, arms and hands.

Kurapika pulled against the restraints and groaned in frustration, not completely aware of what was impeding his movements exactly. 

"It's sad that I don't have your chains with me yet. But this will do for now," Chrollo said pensively as his kisses traveled downward. He took his time exploring and enjoying the way the blond's body wriggled under his handling, paying special attention to Kurapika's sensitive spots.

He noticed the bulge growing on the restrained boy's pants. He started fondling it and by the way his pet moaned in satisfaction, he found out he wasn't the sole masochist after all. Kurapika was too dosed to mind, in this state he had no inhibitions, making apparent his need to feel something.

Chrollo did him a favor and pulled down the black pants that Kurapika was wearing, releasing him and positioning his face between his legs.

"Are you going to give me a fucking blowjob, really?" The drunk blond complained, but Chrollo knew those were foolish empty words. Kurapika clearly wanted this, but also wouldn't own it up. He wanted Chrollo to play the violator, wanted him to be rough, when in reality Kurapika was just aroused and wanted to be fucked hard. Wasn't it sweet that he didn't want to admit it?

"Yes, I intend to," Chrollo said, holding his hips in place firmly with care when Kurapika tried to squirm away. He didn't like to use violence when he was on top.

"I told you to fuck me," Kurapika rebutted angrily. "Raw, without those stupid warm-ups. We're not a couple."

"If you are screaming your demands, it's only fair that I choose how I want to do it too," Chrollo said and started stroking Kurapika slowly. "Besides, you aren't paying me, so I'm entitled to decide how I want to fuck you."

Kurapika paled at his audacity and loudly called him names.

"You can scream all you want, but you'll be moaning shortly," Chrollo said with a devious smile and licked him from shaft to tip, being rewarded by a furious gasp. He took Kurapika in his mouth and started sucking, pressing his tongue hotly against his length. Kurapika failed to muffle a particularly loud moan and rolled his hips, urging Chrollo to move faster, but he held him in place and moved in his own tempo.

Chrollo realized how right he was about Kurapika's needs. The amount of alcohol in his system denounced his lies, after all.

Kurapika was surrendering himself to the feeling but suddenly Chrollo stopped. He moved away and reached for a bottle of lube. Kurapika complained, left tied on the bed.

"Easy, pet. Just because you're not a fan of preparations it doesn't mean I'm the same way," Chrollo said with a smirk and started circling the blond's entrance with his fingers.

He enjoyed Kurapika's reactions to every touch. He wasn't the type to go slow on a usual basis, but everything about Kurapika made him want to it with care. Maybe it was because the Kurta's body language was urging him to go quicker and Chrollo desired to antagonise his expectations. Or maybe it was because he wanted to take his time appreciating his soft skin, the way his body reacted to his touch, every moan he made screaming regret and conflicted desire.

He finally positioned himself and and sheathed himself into Kurapika slowly, allowing him time to adjust before he started plunging in him, in a constant rhythm. That made Kurapika angry since he was trying to dictate the pace and make it harder.

Once again, Chrollo couldn't care less. He would not partake on Kurapika's masochist desire. He placed a kiss on Kurapika's neck and much for the blond's distaste, maintained the slow rhythm. He wanted him to enjoy his submission.

The pleasure was building up, and soon Kurapika was lost and just accepted what Chrollo was doing to him, allowing him to lead. For a moment or two, Chrollo could swear he heard something positive like encouragement, but he wasn't paying too much attention since he was concentrated in his own pleasure. He was a gentle lover, and since Kurapika was his now, he wanted him to feel the same. 

That was his personal enjoyment. He would make him like it. That would be Kurapika's punishment as well.

They came together and Chrollo gently released him. In his drunk post-sex stupor, Kurapika hugged and kissed him gently, much to Chrollo's disbelief. 

This warmed him inside a bit. The blond collapsed on his arms and Chrollo held him closer, letting him sleep on his lap. He would enjoy this moment, since he was sure that when the blond woke up sober in a few hours, this scene would not repeat itself for a good time.

What a shame. 

 

*****

 

Machi ringed Chrollo's number first thing in the morning. He wasn't usually a morning person, but today was the grand day, meaning he had work to do even though he felt like sleeping in with his pet.

He quickly muted the tone in order to prevent the blond from waking up and starting the usual fighting; he would surely be hungover and grumpy. Chrollo replied that he would meet Machi soon at the hotel lounge.

"I can't believe you're sleeping around during a job. You're being irresponsible," Machi replied and Chrollo shrugged.

"What gave it away?" He asked as he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Everyone knows. Shal said it in the group chat."

Chrollo cursed a bit and took a quick look at the blond somehow still sleeping peacefully in his bed. A smile sneaked its way to his lips; Kurapika looked so cute when his mouth was shut.

Machi texted him again, saying she would wait as instructed and hurrying him up, not to delay the job anymore.

Making a mental note of letting alcohol near Kurapika more often, he gave him a small kiss on the forehead and proceeded to do his business. He couldn't wait to come back to him later today, with more time on their hands and no pressure of having to work the next day.

 

*

 

Hisoka arrived at the hotel. He packed lightly since he knew he wouldn't be staying long. Getting into the hotel wasn't an issue since he had money, and the name of a Zoldyck at his side. One thing he knew about Illumi was that the assassin could provide a way in anywhere he could possibly want. He was such a pretty and valuable investment, Hisoka was impressed when he went to the hotel counter and they easily handed him the keys of an exclusive suite.

Wearing a custom made fitted suit like Illumi instructed, he passed through the reception and navigated inconspicuously through all floors. He had no hair gel or makeup on and that made him feel like a part of his identity was lost, but he wouldn't argue with a professional assassin master of infiltration, so he stuck to Illumi's plan.

Hotel staff was indeed funny. They hardly paid any attention to his elegantly dressed self walking calmly through the lounge while one of Illumi's brothers finally sent him directions where his real target was staying. He received a message of confirmation that Machi had just checked in under a fake name as well as a footage of Pretty Thief Boy going in the salon where the auction would take place.

So that's how Chrollo alway got away so easily. You just had to look normal, composed, attractive and rich. People were so predictable. 

With Chrollo's room number in his hands, he headed to the right floor.

Hisoka chuckled at the latest footage of Chrollo, taking his time looking for the best opportunity to snatch the auction treasures, but he wasn't very bright. Hisoka was sure his most treasured possession was left unattended in the very same room he was about to enter, what a rookie mistake. Chrollo should be more careful with his possessions.

There weren't even any Phantom Troupe members around, since they were always so full of themselves, thinking nothing would ever ruin their plans. 

Too bad Hisoka existed to make Chrollo regret his decisions.

Illumi's brother easily unlocked the door security system, and Hisoka sent a sugary message back to his dear assassin (boy?)friend saying he would continue on his own from this point forward.

As he entered the room he noticed clothes all over the floor and a fucking cage of all things. He had to laugh. And people insisted that he was the problematic one, right?

He proceeded to the main room, the smell revealing that a lot of sexy times happened there. He found Kurapika naked and smelling like alcohol, sleeping soundly like an angel, and Hisoka smirked. Those two idiots were really into some deep shit, he didn't really get it. He was a simple man in a simple relationship in the end, and didn't comprehend how those psychologically complicated people worked.

Regardless, it wasn't any of his business. He just needed to get Kurapika away from there and force Chrollo to go back to Heaven's arena. Nothing else concerned him, he wasn't a judgmental person after all. "Everyone is allowed to screw the murderer of their people every now and then, I guess."

Hisoka was well aware of how Kurapika worked. He couldn't tease or make fun of him, no matter how badly he wanted to, or he would become disagreeable, and the last thing he needed was to get on the blond's bad side. He had to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty!" Hisoka said, gently shaking his shoulder.

Kurapika woke up like a scared cat and Hisoka knew he had to take it easy or things wouldn't go as smooth as he planned. 

"It's me, Hisoka. Rescue arrived, you're free to go," the magician said with a smile.

Kurapika stared at him in disbelief as he sat up, trying to cover his nakedness. Sweet. Hisoka had already seen everything, but A for effort.

Messing with the Kurta would be an excellent source of entertainment but he kept in mind his main dish: Chrollo. He couldn't wait to see the little Phantom Troupe leader's reaction when his cute sex toy was snatched away from right under his nose.

"Why the hell you are here?"

Stealing from a thief, Hisoka thought. So amusing.

"A little bird told me that someone from the Zodiacs knows where the remaining Kurta eyes are located, and I thought I should share this with you."

"Why are you telling me this?" The blond frowned at the information.

"Let me say I'm a man of word. I'm honoring our previous agreement. We have a give-and-take deal, right?"

Kurapika was conflicted,  directly with Hisoka's intentions. 

"But what I'm giving you in return? I don't currently have anything of your interest." Much as he was glad to get a way out of here, the thought of being in Hisoka's debt was distasteful.

"Taking you sweet ass away from our dearest danchou is enough for me."

Chrollo wouldn't go after Kurapika if he was surrounded by the Zodiacs. It was too much trouble for the petty thief he was. Thereby as soon as Hisoka led Kurapika there, he would be safe and it would be game over.

"I want to murder him. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. I'm not really concerned for your integrity or whatever sick thing is going on, Kurapika. I just have a goal, and I thought you had one too. If you consider it carefully, you'll accept my offer," Hisoka said with a smile and twirled his hands, making a business card materialize in front of him.

The blond stopped, holding the sheets closely over his form and considering the offer, as Hisoka grew impatient. He still had to hunt down his little thief and didn't have all the time in the world like the Kurta seemed to think.

Eventually Kurapika complied and rose up from the bed, wrapped in the bedsheets. Hisoka just smiled and turned around to give him some privacy as he got dressed, he didn't need Kurapika feeling menaced by him. 

He heard the sound of zippers and the rustling of fabric as he browsed his phone to distract himself.

Hisoka finally turned to face him, finding Kurapika wearing Chrollo's all black clothes and seeming self conscious. Hisoka handed him the business card.

"The Zodiacs are in the Hunter Association bureau in Kakin. Make sure to find a guy by the name of Mizaistom. He is one of the them," Hisoka shared the info he got from Illumi. Bless him and his handy information.

The blond hesitated, but at this point, the magician knew he had already pushed the right buttons. Kurapika took the card and made his way to the door.

"You're welcome, and by the way, take the stairs," Hisoka said cheerfully, "there is a cab waiting at the parking level."

"What are you going to do to him?" Kurapika asked, stopping for a brief second.

"Why, concerned that I'll kill him?" Hisoka asked, amused. "I'll give you some spoilers. I just want to fight him and of course, kill some Spiders so he can't hide behind his enabler club anymore. Don't worry."

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Kurapika asked.

"Common courtesy. You're my accomplice now, so if I kill some Spiders, part of the credit will be yours," he said. In the end, he didn't care about Kurapika's feelings but was curious about his intentions with Chrollo.

Kurapika looked annoyed with the idea, but in the end he took his leave without another word.

Talk about an ungrateful little shit. Regardless, Hisoka had more important things to deal with now.

 

*****

 

The auction was over and Tserriednich was bored. His favorite brother had just left, and everyone else in the afterparty was incredibly dull. 

Aside from one or two trinkets and scarlet eyes, he hardly seen anything interesting tonight. The organizers should have put more effort.

With a champagne glass on his hands, he wandered among the remaining guests until he found someone staring at his recently bought scarlet eyes. 

Tserriednich slid to his side.

"They never cease to fascinate me, even though I already own quite a few of them. There is a richness to their color; it's hard not to stare, don't you think?"

Chrollo needed a few moments to put a name to his face. Of course, this was the fourth prince, the one who this auction was in homage to. Politely, Chrollo smiled back at him. "I used to own a few of those a while back too," Chrollo shared, even though he was certain Tserriednich must know who he was. "I don't mean to insult your acquisition, but they get boring after a while."

"Absolutely not. They make for a beautiful decoration, and glow marvelously under the right lighting. Maybe they bored you because you didn't know the proper way to appreciate them," Tserriednich said, eyes glued still to the pair as he sipped his drink. "I wish I knew more details about each pair of eyes, such as if they belonged to an older or a younger Kurta and what kind of people they were. I got some of them tested, but unfortunately they can't find out much. What a bummer, I'd pay to know more," he shared.

"That's impressive. You are a dedicated collector," Chrollo said. Not even the Troupe knew the profile of each pair's owner, and they were the ones that had collected them in the first place. Chrollo would never have guessed that there might be some value to that information to make it worth keeping track.

"Congratulations on the deal. I hear the prices of these eyes have skyrocketed after a dozen of them mysteriously vanished from the market. You got yourself a bargain there."

"Guess I did. You know, I'm guilty as charged of being a hoarder. It's so satisfying to buy expensive things."

Tserriednich approached the scarlet eyes and tapped on the glass, making them flow in another direction.

"A true collector wants to know everything, every detail, the story behind each piece. My most prized one, for example, is the head of a young male with scarlet eyes. I know the boy's name was Pairo. One of my subordinates found a footage from years ago of him in a village market, funny thing, isn't it? Seeing him alive, smiling, doing trivial things even though it was just one short footage. That's more valuable to me than all those other eyes I possess. Including this one."

"That's a pity. Had I known there was value to this type of information, I would have made sure to register it for you."

There was no need to dance around it. Tserriednich surely knew who he was. "I do remember the boy of the head, however. If you want a trivia, I can tell you something about it," Chrollo offered as a consolation prize.

"Oh? How so? Please do tell me. I'm sure I can dismiss security and facilitate for your group's heist in exchange—don't tell me you're not here to steal, I know you lot. Honestly, I really don't care about anything else, only those eyes," Tserriednich offered to try to strike a deal.

But Chrollo couldn't have that. "Don't make it too easy for me, Your Highness. I'm sure we can collaborate some other way." Where would be the fun if there was nobody trying to stop them? Chrollo forced his memory back to the small, troublesome one. "Well, that boy was visually impaired, for starters. Physically too. If I recall it correctly, his legs didn't work properly."

"That's the spirit!" Tserriednich laughed softly. This thief was surely enchanting. "Do you remember anything else about his eye color? There is something odd in them, it's like they shine a different hue."

"Yes, I remember that, his eyes didn't shine quite like the others presumably because of his disability. In addition to that, he remained surprisingly calm despite his age, so it was difficult to trigger the red, but we did eventually." Since Tserriednich asked so nicely, Chrollo would try to remember the details. Such a curious guy. "The head was priced below average because of the unusual color. It's surprising that anyone would value it above a perfect set. You are a peculiar collector, indeed."

"Is that why you decided to keep the entire head? That was a good decision. There is a nice aesthetic to it."

"No, that was by chance, lucky for you. We were mindful of damaging whatever little color those eyes were able to produce," Chrollo said humorously.

There was a pause in the music as the announcer invited the prince for a few words, and before he left, he looked in Chrollo's eyes for the first time. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll cross paths again and do business in the future, and please be more careful to keep things in one piece for me next time. Now you know my taste."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Your Highness."

Unfortunately, there were no more scarlet eyes attached to their head that Chrollo was aware of, all except for one. In any case, it was good practice to have a positive relationship with possible clients. If he ever got bored with his pet, he knew exactly who he would sell him to. He overheard something during the auction about the King stepping down and Tserriednich having good chances of becoming the next Kakin King, so selling him a living Kurta would grant him a good sum of riches.

What a great investment.

But the truth was, he had been enjoying his pet so far, and couldn't see it changing anytime soon. A part of the prince's speech resonated with him. Having his own rare Kurta, specially one so hateful, was a unique experience. Feeding that hatred and molding him into a vengeful hunter only to turn him into his personal pet in the end was a delightful privilege.

Maybe their friends were right. Maybe he was falling for him. 

Isn't having his own nemesis the same thing as having a soulmate? The difference is just semantics. If he was a monster, what more suitable than having Kurapika at his side?

He wasn't scared of death, and falling for his demise—the monster he created—was only natural for someone like him.

 

*

 

After they had already snatched everything they wanted, it was time to move. Chrollo sent his location to the rest of the Troupe and ordered them to start extraction.

There was one final thing he had to do before he left the building for good: collecting his precious pet. Chrollo hoped he would still be asleep, but even if he wasn't, all he had to do was knock him out and carry him over.

The conversation with the Kakin prince had made him contemplate his own feelings, it was like something clicked when he heard the affectionate way Tserriednich talked about his defective Kurta head and it made him appreciate what he had.

This was just the beginning of his relationship with Kurapika. There was a lot for them to explore together, specially now that they had finally started to get along. Kurapika finally craved his presence at least in a physical level, and maybe he even reciprocated Chrollo's feeling in his own twisted way already? All the hate that Kurapika nurtured for him and just for him, that was something akin to love. He wanted to explore it.

However, as he entered his room he was faced by an unpleasant surprise, sitting on the armchair. That loathsome magician was in his room, and it looked like he had packed all of Chrollo's belongings back into his suitcase. Just the thought of Hisoka putting his hands on his things made him want to incinerate everything. 

"Welcome back, expecting someone else?" Hisoka said, in his highly saccharine tone. He was dressing in formal attire, and Illumi could buy him the fanciest clothes in the world, but he couldn't make Hisoka look decent. Somehow he still looked like the distasteful clown he was.

"Where is Kurapika?"

"Calling him by name already?" Hisoka said in his usual perverted way. "Ah… I see you had a lot of fun with him."

"Cut it out. Where is he?"

Hisoka smiled deviously.

"Aw, how cute. Are you in love, Chrollo? You ask about him first thing even though you're in the middle of a job? He's a distraction from your work, you shouldn't sleep around during business hours, you know."

"Shut up." He said bitterly, scanning his surroundings. Hisoka had let Kurapika escape. Feeling his blood boil, he came to the conclusion that he needed to take the unpleasant trash out, once and for all. When everything was going fine, Hisoka was like a bad presage, messing up with his life just by existing. "I'll fight you," Chrollo said, diverting the attention. If he wanted to carry on with his life and have the blond again in peace, he needed Hisoka out of his life.

"That's what I was hoping to hear!" Hisoka said, overjoyed. "I have a blimp anchored waiting for us, and I've already booked a day on Heaven's Arena. All it needs is your signature."

Chrollo rolled his eyes and ignored him. Hisoka was a pain in the ass, he needed to dispose of him soon. Chrollo was sick and tired, extremely annoyed. Taking his suitcase with him, he reached for the door, with Hisoka at his side as he typed a message to his friends. "We'll put and end to this."

Hisoka just smiled and nodded. He would watch closely each step he made from now on. "That's what I'm hoping for, dear danchou."

 

*****

 

The first time he heard about it was in a TV ad, and then later he saw it again in a news article. The Hisoka versus Chrollo deathmatch was being advertised everywhere and it was impossible to remain ignorant of it.

But it was none of Kurapika's concern. He was focused on retrieving the scarlet eyes and to get some help with that, he had recently agreed to join the Zodiacs. One of the perks was that he got a room just for himself as he prepared for their next big venture.

The day the deathmatch finally arrived. Kurapika let the TV play on the background as he browsed the internet for information about the Kakin Princes. He found himself sneaking glances at the screen as he listened to the narration of the fight, and just a few minutes in, his efforts failed and he gave up on work, and focused on the fight instead.

Hisoka looked as flirtatious as ever, seeming overjoyed by the attention he was receiving, while the thief had a very peeved expression but he also looked practical, like he was determined to end this efficiently.

Seeing that damn smug murderer being revered on TV made Kurapika's blood boil, and he couldn't help but wonder about Hisoka's intention.

Something was nagging in the back of his mind. Unlike Hisoka, he had never succeeded making Chrollo hate him or feel despair, much less drop the facade and get serious. And as an extra Hisoka still got a chance to kill him on live TV. For everything Kurapika had done against him, Chrollo had always been overzealous and even strangely caring with him. And by a mere look, he could see Hisoka was successful where he had failed, even though that didn't seem to be the magician's intention.

For just one moment, he fantasized about what it would be like to challenge Chrollo to a live deathmatch. The pact that only one would be allowed to leave. To have his revenge finally fulfilled.

But he came to his senses a second later. Once again, he had to keep his mind on what really mattered. Retrieving his people's eyes. 

Kurapika reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He wanted to believe true vengeance would come, sooner or later. He could feel, deep down, that wasn't the last time they would cross paths. Their lives were entwined and, as much as he despised it, he was sort of thankful for that. Next time they saw each other, he would make him pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses.  
> (I'm so so sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m always up on @antynomia on twitter. Hit me whenever you want!
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you (?) at part 3(FINAL!... one day) I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°


End file.
